freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Free Realms Warrior Cats wiki. FR Warrior Cats are clans based on the book Warriors by Erin Hunter but in FR. Warrior Cats are clans scattered through Sacred Grove. Why don't you go add your clan to the page "Clans"? You can even make your own page for it by clicking Contribute! Please tell your cat friends about this wiki, because we want to get every cat on this wiki! There's a new thing called Clan of The Week by Derpy Bubblestar, the admin, which she will do every week. It is here on the main page and it has it's own page! Clan of The Week can be decided by anything; how nice it is, how much fights it has, how loyal the warriors are, how many members, the best territory, nice people and more! Make sure to check it out: http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Clan_of_The_Week WEEKLLY POLLS! Who is your favorite leader? Firestar Onestar Leopardstar Tigerstar Clan symbol.jpg|BloodClaw Clan|link=http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/BloodClaw_Clan DarkmoonClanBanner.jpg|DarkmoonClan|link=http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/DarkmoonClan Skyfall Clan Flag.jpg|Skyfall Clan Eclipse clan banner v.1.jpg|Eclipse Clan Hazeclan.jpg|Haze Clan Flames.jpg|DarkBlaze Clan|link=http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/DarkBlaze_Clan Image.jpg|Mountain Clan|link=http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Mountain_Clan Anotherforest.jpg|Forest Clan United equestria emblem by emkay mlp-d4tpczg.png|Equinox clan|link=http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Equinox_Clan IMG 0171.jpg|Poison Oak Clan Images (60).jpg|AmberRose Clan|link=AmberRose Clan Orangeflower.jpg y.jpg|WhiteThunder clan Clan Flag.png|DarkAsh Clan|link=DarkAsh Clan CLAN OF THE WEEK The Clan of The Week this week is.......... AmberRose Clan! http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Clan_of_The_Week Freerealms Warrior Cats Wiki Also check out the new page called "Warrior Cats of Free Realms"! You can add your name and information to the warrior list! Check it out at http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_of_Free_Realms Gatherings Gatherings are held every Sunday. All Clans come together in Darkmoons Camp. There'll be no fighting, cause then you break the Warrior Code. Something I, and all the other leaders, stress a lot: ONLY LEADERS ALLOWED ON THE HIGH ROCK/LOG. Rankings Kit: A kit is a cat under the age of six moons who is still living in the nursery with its mother and littermates. Kit names end with the suffix "-kit". Ex: Snowkit, Darkkit, Flowerkit) Apprentice: Apprentices are Clan cats six moons or older, training to be a warrior (or sometimes a medicine cat) under a mentor. All apprentices' names end with the suffix "-paw" Ex: Snowpaw, Fallenpaw, Dovepaw. Warrior: Warriors are adult Clan cats who feed and protect the Clan. Their duties are extremely important to the overall survival of the Clan. Their name can end with anything. Ex: Ferntail, Honeyheart, Briardapple) Medicine Cat: Medicine cats are Clan cats who treat diseases and injuries. They also receive and interpret omens and prophecies from StarClan. They are highly respected cats by all the Clans. They still have their warrior names. Medicne cat names can also end in anything, most commonly the suffix " pool" or " leaf" Ex. Leafpool, Birchleaf, Snowpool) Queen: A queen is a warrior who has now stopped her warrior duties for a few moons because she has had kits. Queens have kits. Once their kits are 6 moons old and become apprentices and move out of the nursery, queens go back to doing their warrior duties again. If not, queens can wish to stay a queen and help other queens out in the nursery with kits. They still have their warrior names. Deputy: A deputy is a warrior who is second in command to the leader, aiding him/her in their tasks and replacing them immediately after their death or retirement. Also, when the leader is ill or unable to perform their duties, the deputy will take the leader's place until they recover, and they will take their place at Gatherings if the leader is absent and cannot attend. They still have their warrior names. Leader: A leader is a warrior who is highest in the Clan Hierarchy. The leader is responsible for everything that goes on in a Clan. Leaders recieve nine lives from star clan and the suffix "-star" in their name. Ex: Bubblestar, Bluestar, Ravenstar, Darkblazingstar, Whitestar Elder: An elder is a Clan cat that has served his or her Clan faithfully, but has now retired. They still have their warrior name. Check the "Ceremonies" page to see what happens during each ceremony. FAQ About Clans This is a page that Mato made when we started the wiki about the wiki and clans. So look here o.o Q: What are Warrior Cats? A: It is a book series that is written by Erin Hunter. Q:Can some clan help my clan WhiteThunder clan? Q: Can I join? A: Of course! Anyone is welcome to join, that is friendly to warriors ._. BE AWARE THE HIDDEN FORCE -.- Q: Why did you create this wiki? A: Well cause we wanted to make a wiki for free realms warrior cats cause it just seemed cool and fun. That way you can learn about all the clans, updates, about warriors in FR ect. It would also be good for news and to meet other people from other clans. Q: Can I add you guys in game (creators)? A: Not me (Mato) but bubble will let you, she is trying to add all clan cats O_O (Derpy Bubblestar) Q: How do I create a page on the wiki? A: Just click contribute, which is on the right, near the top. Then under is should come up with a bunch of things you can select. Click Add a Page. Q: How do I add pictures? Click on pictures in the area where the catogries are (at the top) then click add a picture or something.You can do it from the computer clicking choose file. All you have to do is use snipping tool to take a pic. If you wanna outline something like your clans territory on the map, use paint or once tooken pic of map in snipping tool, click pen or something and outline it yeah o:. But a lot of people just use paint for outlining.